Verlangen
by DerSehnsuchtWegen
Summary: Nicht immer sind die Augen des Todes wachsam. Nicht oft unterschätzt er die, die er zu sich zu holen gedenkt – doch es geschieht...Die Nächte sind kurz und Tränen ersticken die Sonne. Doch die Jahre verstreichen... Mein üblicher kranker Stil... sla
1. Default Chapter

Verlangen 

**_Autor:_**_ DarkVelvet_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Schätze mal, hier muss ich jetzt auch wieder zugeben, dass die Erleuchtung nicht mir sondern einer anderen vergönnt war...*schnüff*   
Harrhaarrr! Meine Rache wird bitter sein! Wie auch immer...noch is nix mir...und das wird sich auch nicht ändern – sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge._

**_Summary: _**_Nicht immer sind die Augen des Todes wachsam. Nicht oft unterschätzt er die, die er zu sich zu holen gedenkt – doch es geschieht...Die Nächte sind kurz und Tränen ersticken die Sonne. Doch die Jahre verstreichen..._

_Ich weiß...sehr aufschlussreiche Summary – lasst euch überraschen und lest einfach mal rein!_

_Warning: slash! Und ziemlich abgedreht...wieder mein üblicher, kranker Schreibstil...  
  
**Warnings:** slash...also, wer das nicht mag – *winkz* :-(  Und dann ist da noch was, weswegen ich bloß einfach das Rating hochsetze (hoffe, dass es gut gewählt ist...)  
Will ja noch nicht alles verraten... _

**____________*** Prolog ***_____________**

James stand in einem endlosen Dunkel.

Um ihn her wirbelte die Erinnerung wie eine Staubwolke auf einer zeitlosen Straße und verblasste schnell mit dem scharfen Wind.

Noch immer stand er gegen die Wand gedrückt, rasend schnell atmend.

Die Welt um ihn schien zu zerreißen.

Er sah Licht, einen Strahl Hoffnung vielleicht, der schon in der nächsten Sekunde wieder verschwunden war.

Eine Nacht voller Sterne umhüllte ihn, strich über seine Haut und ließ ihn frösteln.

Das zerstörte Haus, in dem er irgendwo verloren gestanden hatte, war verschwunden und die Wolken flogen über ihm in rasender Geschwindigkeit dahin.

Der scharfe Wind riss an seinen Kleidern und durchzog seine Haut mit einem tauben Gefühl.  

Er stand auf dem Hügel, auf dem einst sein Haus gewesen war, in dem er mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn gelebt hatte.

Er sah das Gras unter sich wachsen, sah, wie es die letzten Trümmer verdeckte, die nie verschwunden waren.

Er sah die Sonne sinken und aufgehen.

Er sah, wie die Stadt im Tal wuchs, wie des Nachts ihre Lichter weithin strahlten und wie die Häuser im viel zu kurzen Morgenrot golden schimmerten, bis innerhalb eines Augenzwinkerns die Sonne bereits ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

Er sah zu, wie die Sonne sich erhob und wieder senkte, drehte sich um sich selbst, den Blick nach oben gerichtet, nach oben zum Himmel, der sich ebenso rasend veränderte, wie er sich drehte.

Seine Tränen ließen die Sterne verschwimmen und spiegelten das trostlose Tageslicht, vermischten sich mit Regentropfen, die in einem Jahrhundertstrom auf ihn niederfielen.

Er war allein.

Als die Tränen versiegt waren, ging er ins Tal hinunter. Im Abendrot sah er Lily´s Gesicht irgendwo hinter den schnellen Wolkenfetzen verschinden und mit der Sonne untergehen.

Sie war gestorben. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann. Es musste nur vor Minuten gewesen sein.

Er schloss die Augen um seine Tränen zu unterdrücken und als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er, dass es wieder Nacht geworden war. 

Vor ihm am Himmel strahlte der Sirius in die klare Nacht und James bemaß mit gerade vier Schritten die Zeit bis zum Morgen, der in einem Nebeldunst heraufzog, der einen heißen Tag versprach.

Nicht mehr als ein plötzlicher, warmer Hauch strich seine Haut bis zum Abend.

Er zählte die Tage nicht, die er bis ins Tal brauchte, doch es mussten Wochen sein. Wenn nicht Monate.

Er betrat die Stadt an einem Abend, an dem die Blätter bereits von den Bäumen wehten und er dachte, dass es jetzt mindestens ein Jahr her war, dass er seine Frau und sein Kind verloren hatte.

Sie waren mit dem Wind gegangen, in der Dunkelheit.

Die Stadt war leer. Er erblickte keine Menschenseele. Tagelang nicht. Wochenlang niemanden.

Tränen kennzeichneten seinen einsamen Weg auf dem rauen Asphalt zwischen dunklen Häusergiganten wie helle Kieselsteine unter schwarzen Baumriesen.

Er schlief.

Die Welt versank in Regen und Stille.

Und mit dem Wind verstrichen die Sekunden...

...die Jahre....

**_Ähm...darf ich um Reviews, Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung flehen???!_**

****

**_Ich bin auch ganz lieb und häng das nächste Chap gleich hinten dran...ja, so bin ich... ;-)_**


	2. Imaginations From The Other Side

**_Wer das erste Chap nicht verstanden hat, kann sich getröstet fühlen. Ich hab nich erwartet, dass es jemand versteht.  
Hat man´s verstanden??? _**

****

****

****

**_Autor:_**_ DarkVelvet_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Schätze mal, hier muss ich jetzt auch wieder zugeben, dass die Erleuchtung nicht mir sondern einer anderen vergönnt war...*schnüff*   
Harrhaarrr! Meine Rache wird bitter sein! Wie auch immer...noch is nix mir...und das wird sich auch nicht ändern – sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge._

**_Summary: _**_Nicht immer sind die Augen des Todes wachsam. Nicht oft unterschätzt er die, die er zu sich zu holen gedenkt – doch es geschieht...Die Nächte sind kurz und Tränen ersticken die Sonne. Doch die Jahre verstreichen..._

_Ich weiß...sehr aufschlussreiche Summary – lasst euch überraschen und lest einfach mal rein!_

_Warning: slash! Und ziemlich abgedreht...wieder mein üblicher, kranker Schreibstil...  
  
**Warnings:** slash...also, wer das nicht mag – *winkz* :-(  Und dann ist da noch was, weswegen ich bloß einfach das Rating hochsetze (hoffe, dass es gut gewählt ist...)  
Will ja noch nicht alles verraten... _

**_Widmung:_**_ Dieses Chap widme ich allen Blind Guardian-Fans! Fühlt euch geknuddelt... ;-)  
  
_

~* **_Kapitel kurz vor 0:_** _Imaginations From The Other Side_ *~

Mit endlos tiefen Augen blickte der schwarzhaarige Junge in den alten Spiegel, dem er all seine Leidenschaft verschrieben hatte.

Seine hellgrünen Augen versahen das fast schon blinde Glas mit sanften Blicken voller Sehnsucht und Liebe.

Weiße Schleier durchzogen das blasse Spiegelbild und auch seine Tränen, die er aufgrund dieses Verlustes vergoss, konnten die glatte Fläche nicht mehr rein waschen.

Er weinte nicht seines eigenen Bildes wegen.

Dieser Spiegel hatte nie ihn selbst gezeigt und Harry Potter konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand auf dieser Welt sich darin spiegeln konnte.

Denn dies war der Spiegel Nerhegeb und Harry hatte seine Seele darin verloren.

Er konnte sich noch gut an die Winternacht erinnern, in der er zum ersten Mal in den Spiegel gesehen hatte.

Damals wie heute hatte er darin seine Eltern gesehen.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebten und das Glas war so dünn... 

Schon damals hatte ihn der Anblick berührt und fasziniert, doch nun spürte er eine Spannung in dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, die ihn glauben ließ, die Erfüllung seines größten Herzenswunsches läge hinter dem dünnen Glas und er müsse es nur zerschlagen oder durchschreiten.

Durchschreiten konnte er es nicht und auch nicht zerschlagen, denn er wusste, dass damit auch das Bild verschwinden würde. Er war sich sicher.

So sicher, wie er es sich in der Sache war, dass er seine Eltern sehen würde – irgendwann.

Dass er mit ihnen sprechen würde, dass sie ihn in ihre Arme schließen würden, dass sie leben würden – und dass auch sein Leben noch einmal beginnen würde...

So quälte ihn der Spiegel.

Harry Potter war 17 Jahre alt.

Seine Welt lag in Trümmern.

Er hatte getan, was alle Welt von ihm verlangt hatte.

Der dunkle Lord war gefallen unter den Scherben, in die Harry´s Leben zerbrochen war.

Sie hatten ihn unter sich begraben mit der Wut, Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit aus Jahren. 

Harry hatte vor etwa einem viertel Jahr den ersten Todesfluch seines Lebens gesprochen und er selbst war daran zugrunde gegangen.

Sein Leben lag zerstört am Boden, jede Kraft floss aus ihm heraus.

Er war ein Mörder. Nichts als ein Mörder.

Und dafür hatten sie ihn gefeiert und ihn dann vergessen.

Er hatte seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen und wie zum Ausgleich für diese Schuld erneut gemordet.

Mit seinem Zauberstab waren all seine Lebensträume zu Asche zerfallen und alles, was geblieben war, war die Sehnsucht nach denen, die längst gestorben waren.

Er hatte viel gesehen.

Nur zu oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Tränen der Trauer, der Wut oder des Hasses das schreckliche Bild verschwimmen lassen würden, das sich ihm bot, doch sie waren ihm so fern gewesen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, verdursten zu müssen.

Er hatte getötet.

Er hatte den Fluch gesprochen und es war ihm egal gewesen.

Doch dann hatte er vor sich den Jungen gesehen, den er einst verstanden hatte, als er in sein Tagebuch hineingetaucht war.

Und plötzlich hatte er nicht mehr gewusst, wie viel Schuld an ihm klebte und er hatte die gleiche Schuld an sich gesehen.

Wäre er nicht geboren worden, hätten seine Eltern nicht sterben müssen.

Sirius hätte nicht sein halbes Leben, das ebenfalls nur durch ihn so kurz gewesen war, an dem wahrscheinlich schrecklichsten Ort zubringen müssen, den man sich in der Zaubererwelt vorstellen konnte.

Endlose Vorwürfe durchflochten seine Gedanken.

Und wenn er sah, dass seine Eltern auch ohne seine Geburt Voldemort erbitterte Feinde gewesen wären, schlug er diese entlastenden Gedanken wie mit Fäusten ein und verlor sich in der Schuld, ihrem Leben viel zu früh ein Ende gemacht zu haben.

Seine Tage verstrichen und Zeit war wertloser Müll in einer überflüssigen Welt, die so war, wie sie nicht sein sollte.

Stumm saß er auf den Überbleibseln der Verstorbenen.

Schweigend lebte er in dem Haus, das Sirius ihm und Remus Lupin hinterlassen hatte und er spürte nicht mehr, dass er jung war.

Er starrte in den Spiegel.

Das Bild war vergangen.

**_Reviews??? Wäre echt lieb..._**

****

**_Bis mal wieder (ihr könntet das beschleunugen *g*)!_**

****

**_DarkVelvet_**

****


	3. Kapitel ein Herzschlag vor Eins

Hallo, ihr Lieben!   
Hiermit setze ich dann endlich mal eine meiner Fanfictions fort...  
Tut mir Leid, dass so lange Zeit nichts von mir zu hören/lesen war!

Ich hatte einfach das Gespür fürs Thema verloren und wollte so lieber meine Stories unterbrechen, als einfach alles zu einem zu schnellen und lieblosen Ende zu bringen.

Ich hoffe, ich kann nahtlos (und ohne dass es allzusehr auffällt) an meinen alten Stil anknüpfen...gar nicht so einfach...

Bitte sagt mir dann doch, ob es mir gelungen ist!

Ich werd mich übrigens auch bemühen, „Zeitenscherben" bald fortzusetzen.

Ich hab leider im Moment nicht wirklich viel Zeit.

(Eigentlich gar keine – ich nehm sie mir eher einfach...)

Ihr wisst schon – Hausaufgaben, Abi, ...

Ich hab mich nur aufgrund der vielen netten Reviews gewissermaßen genötigt gesehen, das hier wieder aufzugreifen ;-)

Dieses Kapitel wird wieder recht kurz...aber es ging nicht anders. Echt. Sorry.

Die Kapitel dieser Story werden wohl nie länger werden.

Hab ich so im Gefühl... ;-)

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meins, obwohl ich jetzt echt lange gewartet hab.

Warning: Für alle, die es bis jetzt übersehen haben: slash.

Widmung: Für Jenny-chan, der ich für ihre Geduld danken muss und will (Keine Ahnung, ob sie die Story überhaupt mag...°°), für Troll, der alles toastet, was er kriegen kann, und für alle meine lieben Kritiker!

Musik: Finntroll, Visor om slutet

Kapitel ein Herzschlag vor Eins

_Durch einen Spiegel im Augenblick eines Schattens_

Mit zitternden Fingern strich Harry Potter über das schimmernde Glas, unter dem sich sein Herzenswunsch im Dunkel wand.

Ein unbestimmtes Dunkel wie aus Nebel und wirren Gedanken und er spürte ein leichtes Pochen und Vibrieren unter der dünnen Schicht, die ihn von der Sehnsucht trennte.

Hart sog das unbestimmbare Schwarz an seiner letzten verzweifelt bewahrten Hoffnung und in einem schmerzvollen Augenblick ohne Atem und ohne jeden Herzschlag spürte er, wie sie verschwand. Er war leer. Völlig leer.

Keine Gedanken.

Keine Gefühle.

Keine Zeit.

Kein Schmerz.

Keine Sehnsucht.

Er schloss die Augen.

Zum ersten Mal seit fast zwei Jahren wandte er auch im Geiste seine Augen ab vom Spiegel Nerhegeb, der seine Seele gefangen hatte wie eine Kerze eine einsame Motte – Wärme und Trost versprechend – und dies war der Augenblick, in dem Harry vollends verbrannte.

Früh hatte er seine Flügel aufgegeben, hatte seine gesamte Existenz dem Spiegel und der ihm innewohnenden Illusion verschrieben.

Nun, im brechenden Licht eines an einem Herbstabend heraufziehenden Gewitters, verlor er sein Herz.

Es verglühte nicht, es brach auch nicht.

Es tat nicht weh. Nicht so, wie er es kannte.

Es erlosch einfach, war einfach fort.

In einem Augenblick, an den er sich nicht wieder erinnern konnte. Nie mehr.

Dagegen war der darauf folgende ein Augenblick, der sich um ein vielfaches stärker in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen würde, denn als er die Augen öffnete, um dem, der ihn so langsam und quälend zugrunde gerichtet und besiegt hatte, ins schimmernde, formlose Gesicht zu blicken, geschah das, was er all die Jahre nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Dumbledore hatte davon gesprochen, damals, als er, Harry, seine Nächte in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer zugebracht hatte, um, vor jenem Spiegel zusammengekauert, seine Familie zu sehen, die er nie kennengelern hatte.

Er hatte gesagt, der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden sehe im Spiegel Nerhegeb nichts weiter als sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

Oder vielleicht der wunschloseste?

Der hoffnungsloseste?

Der, der sich vollständig aufgegeben hatte?

Es war nur ein Blitzen in der Dunkelheit, wie zwei Sterne, die sich in seine gebrochene Seele prägten. Sein Herz schlug wieder.

Das war das erste, woran er dachte, und für lange Zeit das einzige.

Wie gebannt verfolgte er, mehr mit der Seele als mit den Augen, wie sich aus dem unförmigen Gewirr hinter dem Spiegel eine Gestalt bildete – seine Gestalt.

Seine Gesichtszüge, seine Statur, seine Aura.

Es dauerte nur einige Atemzüge, die sich auf dem Glas niederschlugen, dann berührte er sein Spiegelbild.

Seine Hände waren schweißnass.

Und?

Sally Nevermore


End file.
